


KEEP ON RUNNING

by Tessa1972



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adulthood, Angst, Childhood, Gay Male Character, Gen, Hope, M/M, Other, Parents, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa1972/pseuds/Tessa1972
Summary: When a stubborn man is hoping for a happy end





	KEEP ON RUNNING

When I was very young, I loved to run, chasing my own shadows…..  
I had short but strong legs and my arms were even stronger! I could climb trees like a squirrel and heights were no problems at all - sometimes I had to help the neighbors to save their cats from the trees - what fun! And I have never seriously hurt myself and if I did, there was always someone there to care for me - mostly Aunt Lydia, Marek’s beautiful mom….

But then, I grow older, it wasn't suitable for a nobleman to run around and climbing trees, so I found other hobbies….

And I still hear my father rant:  
“Don't dare to bring one of those queens into my house!” (I am one of them, father…)  
“Why are you making your mother cry?” (It was never my intention, beloved mother….,)  
“Your sisters are the pride of the family - what's wrong with you, boy?!” (Nothing's wrong….)

Another morning - another day, working with my father, doing writings for the Bann of Ostwick, he can not see so well anymore…. I was his secretary…..

But the nights were mine, going to town, meeting familiar faces and having fun.  
Waking up, sore and exhausted - sometimes not in my own bed at home….  
But I had fun, yeah, it was fun….just ….fun!

The Sundays were better, a beautiful breakfast with Mommy and Pa, Maker, I wasn't allowed to call them like that since I am 10 years old!  
“Noble men have to learn manners at young age, am I right, Valerie” father said and mother said nothing, not a single reaction on her face, I remember…...oh Mommy!

And there was the thing with the ambush (honestly, sometimes it feels just like a bad dream…)  
The scar…. sometimes it hurts and it's like it wants to speak to me, telling me something, but it only reminds me of a secret, I will never be able to share with my parents! 

How much I wanted to run with tears in my eyes into mommy’s arms and she would say to me “Hush, my little big boy, tomorrow is another day and in two weeks you can't remember what was hurting you today!”  
….but I was 19 and all I remember is, what Pa was telling me, after my return back home: “HA! Just as I thought! First running away! Then instead helping your Aunt, you were playing around with cocks (Maker, often he was so awkward…) AND last but not least, you fell off your horse, so your poor cousin has to bring you home! What's wrong with you, boy?”

What's wrong with me? Again, my answer is: Nothing!  
I will keep on running until I’ll take the steps to my place, until I'll walk through the doors of the home where I’m really welcome and until I’ll find shelter in the open arms of love!


End file.
